


Moon Raven

by Chittamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost smut but it didn't reach there, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Drabble, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tattoo artist Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chittamin/pseuds/Chittamin
Summary: Doyoung wants a tattoo and what doyoung wants, doyoung gets.Tattoo Artist!Jaehyun





	Moon Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for implied sexual content. But nothing too explicit.
> 
> And also, lots of cursing

Doyoung walks to the sofa holding two bottles of ice cold beer, handing the other one to Jaehyun, who’s currently sitting comfortably on their sofa.

 

“Can you _please_ put a tattoo on me already?” Doyoung says as he sits on Jaehyun’s lap, putting one arm around his husband’s neck, the other on his chest. His fingers trace inside jaehyun’s shirt opened by three buttons, where you can see his chest with a large tattoo of a _raven_ and a _moon_.

 

“Let me think about it,” Jaehyun replies as he wraps an arm around doyoung’s tiny waist

 

It's been a long time since their 8th year anniversary which is also their wedding day passed. The moment doyoung heard Jaehyun’s vow to him, he also decided to engrave that on his body. He wanted it tattooed on his back, in span of his spine, so he will be able to remember _him_ and _his promise_ forever.

 

Doyoung pouts at him.

 

“hmp, Do you not like my skin? Is Taeyong’s skin a better canvas for you” Taeyong is their best friend since college. Since Jaehyun is still studying Fine Arts, and Doyoung still studying Music. Jaehyun could never look at taeyong that way. Doyoung is so silly to think that other people entices Jaehyun the way _he_ does.

 

“You can’t imagine what your skin does to me, _love_ ”

it’s true. Doyoung can’t imagine how Jaehyun feels about his skin. Jaehyun is already a known tattoo artist, feeling different skins of different people under his hand everyday of his life. Yet, no one matches to Doyoung’s smooth white skin. His skin never fails to make Jaehyun’s heart race whenever he _explores_ every inch of it. Doyoung’s skin that he _craves_ for everyday, something he swore to his life to always treat with _burning passion_.

 

Jaehyun sneaks his other hand inside doyoung’s hoodie, this time tracing his thumb on his stomach.

 

“Then, _why_ are you afraid putting tattoos on me? Are you scared i’m gonna be hurt? Do i need to find another tattoo artist to do mine?”

 

Jaehyun grins.

 

“I’m gonna _kill_ whoever touches your skin doyoung, believe me”

 

“oh my god, you’re _so_ petty. I just want a tattoo on my back”

 

“Then you’ll have to _wait_ for me as I think about it. _Patience”_

 

“What if you decide that you’ll _finally_ do my tattoos but my skin is already sagging?”

 

“Well, your skin may sag but you will always be perfect to me”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes as he drinks his beer, neck arching up, knowing how his husband loves his neck. Jaehyun bites his stunt as he places a kiss and buries his face on his neck.

 

“Okay, but can you please tell me why you don’t want me getting tattoos?”

 

“Just because,” Because Jaehyun is afraid he’ll ruin doyoung’s skin. In line of his work, he has enough confidence to put art on bodies of the most famous people you know. Even those who are rich enough to get their skin insured. Yet, he can’t find that confidence when it comes to doyoung’s skin. For him, it’s the most beautiful and precious skin, even more than his own and it doesn’t deserve a single mistake. Besides, he likes it clean so he can paint them using his _mouth_.

 

Jaehyun distracts doyoung as he pulls him on his nape and lands his lips on his husband’s. Doyoung kisses him back softly but Jaehyun demands _more._ He pulled him closer, nipping on doyoung’s bottom lip, demanding entrance, in which doyoung didn’t dare to hesitate to give.

 

Doyoung’s hand tangle jaehyun’s hair, while the other unbuttons his shirt. He removes jaehyun’s shirt and unravels the whole of his tattoo. Doyoung breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Jaehyun’s sternum where one wing of the raven ends. He kisses the chest of his husband, subtly sucking here and there, relaying the message that he _wants_ one on his skin too.

 

Jaehyun then reaches for doyoung’s faces and kisses his lips again, _hard_ , as if saying that _yes, i know what you want but still, no._

 

Doyoung groans into the kiss as he feels jaehyun’s hands sneak on his butt, and lifts him up. Jaehyun finds their way to their bedroom, their bottle of beers has been long forgotten, and settles doyoung in the middle of their bed.

 

Jaehyun’s kisses travels to doyoung’s cheeks, forehead, nose, jaw, until he reaches the dip between his neck and shoulders which earned him a subtle moan from doyoung. Both of their hands are now tangled in each of their bodies, as if travelling them for the first time.

 

“ _more, please, love, more_ ” Doyoung manages to let out as he enjoys the ecstasy of jaehyun touching him on all the right places.

 

“patience, _my love”_ Jaehyun says as he manhandled doyoung and turned him on his stomach, his face meeting their pillow.

 

Jaehyun continues to shower doyoung’s body with kisses, hot and passionate kisses. His sucks a little on doyoung’s nape, hands reaching his chest, thumbing his neglected nipples in the process.

 

“ _Stop teasing,”_ Doyoung whines, and jaehyun smiles as he travels his kisses to his husband’s spine.

 

He explores doyoung’s back feeling the sensation of doyoung being under his touch, doyoung whimpering for _more._

 

Jaehyun’s hand finally, _finally,_ traveled to doyoung’s crotch palming him there, his own grinding on his husband’s ass. Doyoung‘s back arches beautifully on his touch.

 

“Beautiful, so, so, _fucking beautiful_ ”

 

Doyoung reaches for Jaehyun’s head and kisses him. His hand is back to pulling his husband even closer than possible.

 

“ _more, i want more”_

 

When Doyoung turns around and faces jaehyun directly from below, Jaehyun reaches for his hand and puts them above his head.

 

“You’re _so_ demanding, baby. Only good boys get what they _want_ ”

 

“oooh, watch me be a bad boy and _still_ get what i want”

 

Jaehyun goes back to kissing doyoung and his skin. He travelled down nibbling, sucking, kissing doyoung’s body. Stopping on his belly for a while and dips a tongue on doyoung’s belly button. Doyoung whimpers as he kisses his hip bone and pushes him down the bed.

 

Jaehyun goes _everywhere_ except where doyoung wants him to be. He kisses his inner thigh, travelling to the skin beside his raging dick, and then moving downwards. He’s a douchebag like that and doyoung for a second doubts why he even married this person.

 

Jaehyun holds the back of his knees and in a second, Jaehyun dips his tongue on his perineum, and doyoung _whines._

 

“fuck, jung jaehyun, _fuck you”_

 

Jaehyun chuckles.

 

“i’ll get to it now, love, don’t worry”

 

“You’re all _fucking_ talk”

 

Jaehyun proved him otherwise. He gave him all the he wants and all that he needs. When he wanted hot and slow, jaehyun gave him that.  When he wanted fast and rough, jaehyun fucking gave him that. Jaehyun gives him all he wants. He breaks him down to pieces and the does him like a puzzle that he knows like the back of his hand. So Doyoung knows, that he can break Jaehyun too.

 

As they both reached their own euphoria, both of them still panting and reaching for more air. Jaehyun breaks their silence.

 

“Why do you want your back to be tattooed so much? You can’t even see it?”

 

“oh god, don’t you have a better time to ask that?” Doyoung rolls his eyes as he stands up to get towels to clean themselves up. His back on Jaehyun’s line of vision, illuminated by their mood lamp, painted with red spots by Jaehyun.

 

_So beautiful,_

 

“It’s because, i want to have your words with me no matter where i am. I may only see them through a mirror, or in photos, but at least i know i have them with me. It’s a metaphor.”

 

“Okay,” Jaehyun says a he reaches out for doyoung to lay with him.

 

“Okay, what?”

 

_“Okay as in I’ll do it, I’ll paint your skin with my words”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you happy now?”

 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,”

 

Jaehyun finished his session with his latest canvas, doyoung. Every time doyoung flinches, jaehyun stops thinking he pushed the needle too hard or doyoung can’t tolerate the pain anymore. Tattoo on your spine is not the worst body part to get a tattoo at but it still is doyoung’s first tattoo. So Jaehyun is extra careful especially because this is doyoung who whines _so much_.

 

Jaehyun would occasionally tell doyoung that this is not a great idea but doyoung just rolls his eyes and encourage jaehyun to do it quickly.

 

One of the perks of being a tattoo artist’s husband is he also is his emotional support. It may hurt as fuck but jaehyun leans on his head and kisses him softly, soothing the pain from his back. Sometimes, he’s being naughty too and playfully bites doyoung’s ears to distract him from pain.

It took him hours in order to perfectly write in his own calligraphy his words to doyoung on their wedding. The result though, is breathtaking. Doyoung’s once clear skin is now painted with Jaehyun’s words, his pearly white skin with contrasts of red around it.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

“I’m not a glass Jaehyun, not a glass”

 

Jaehyun had clients from all over the world, from all classes and from all personalities. Only _doyoung_ can drive jaehyun this crazy. Jaehyun doesn’t say a word and instead chuckled in return.

 

He walks doyoung to a floor to ceiling mirror just outside his studio, only two of them left as Jaehyun called the day early on his staff.

 

Jaehyun reaches for another mirror and lets the reflection of his back reflect on the full size mirror.  

 

Doyoung gasps as he sees his newly painted tattoo. Every bit of pain he felt are now numb. As he reads the words over and over.

 

 **You are the** **_moon_ ** **that calms my mind, and the** **_raven_ ** **that brings me light and courage -Jung Jaehyun**

 

These were Jaehyun’s words from their wedding and his ears can still hear his voice as he utters them out loud for the whole world to hear. This time though, it’s embedded on his back and can be with him no matter where he goes. This time, he can flaunt his husband's words in all of his glory. This time, no one can take these words away from him. 

 

"You like it?"

 

Doyoung turns around to face jaehyun and looks at his brown orbs. All of the images from the day they met, all the times they spent together, and the look on his face on their wedding flashes in his eyes. 

 

_"No, i fucking love it."_

 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this i don't know if this is worth the read. Just had to get this out of my brain lol


End file.
